Other World Saga
The Other World Saga or Funimation Dragon Box Sets volume 5 Dragon Book, 2011 is the eleventh saga of Dragon Ball Z. It is entirely filler and thus does not appear in the manga. It is set between the Cell Games Saga and the Great Saiyaman Saga. Originally considered part of the Great Saiyaman Saga in Funimation's older releases, it is listed as its own saga in the Funimation Dragon Box Sets. It aired in Japan in 1993. Like the Garlic Jr. Saga, due to being comprised entirely of filler material, the Other World Saga is completely omitted from Dragon Ball Z Kai. Plot Other World Tournament After the events of the Cell Games where Gohan has defeated Cell on Earth, a deceased Goku goes with King Kai to the Check-In Station where they board a plane for the Grand Kai's Planet, a place where many deceased heroic fighters reside. Once there, Goku meets the top student of the West Kai, Pikkon as well as the Grand Kai, a being who rules over each of the four individual Kais. Shortly after ward they are informed of a disturbance in Hell, where Frieza, his father King Cold, Cell and the Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu) are terrorizing the guards to tell them the way out. Pikkon is told to head down there and sort the problem out and Goku tags along with him to help. Goku rescues a guard who is almost killed by spikes then easily dispatches of the Ginyu Force. However, when Cell heads straight for Goku, Pikkon intervenes, taking him out with ease, and also Frieza and King Cold. After peace in the Other World is returned, the four Kais find themselves in an argument and the West Kai suggests holding a Tournament to see who has the best fighter and Goku is informed by King Kai of the Other World Tournament that is to take place with the prize being a lesson from the Grand Kai himself. During the tournament, Goku defeats Caterpy, Arqua, Maraikoh and Pikkon defeats all three of his opponents including Olibu, until they reach the finals and face each other for the tournament victory. At first, both seem equal in strength, but then Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and Pikkon starts fighting at his full power by removing his weighted clothing. As the battle gets more intense, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, taking down Goku with his Hyper Tornado and Thunder Flash Attack. But at the last moment, when Pikkon decides to use his Thunder Flash for the third time, Goku utilizes his Instant Transmission and counters with his Kamehameha, blasting Pikkon out of the arena, seemingly giving Goku a victory until the Grand Kai disqualifies them both because they touched the ceiling, which is not allowed, thus ending the match in a draw. However, Grand Kai agrees to train Goku and Pikkon in about 200–300 years, giving him time to get back in shape. Meanwhile, on Earth, seven years has passed since the battle with Cell. A teenaged Gohan has finally gone back to studying as he begins his first day of High School, and he goes on his Flying Nimbus whilst Chi-Chi tells Gohan to be careful. Characters Battles featured *Goku (Super Saiyan Power) vs. Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Cell (Perfect Form), Frieza (Final Form), and King Cold (anime only) *Olibu vs. Chapuchai (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Other World Fighter (anime only) *Gorilla vs. Other World Fighter (anime only) *Other World Fighter vs. Other World Fighter (anime only) *Goku vs. Caterpy (anime only) *Tapkar vs. Torbie (anime only) *Maraikoh vs. Froug (anime only) *Arqua vs. Goku (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Olibu (anime only) *Goku vs. Maraikoh (anime only) *Torbie vs. Pikkon (anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Kaio-ken) vs. Pikkon (anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Great Saiyaman Saga - Opening Ceremony (180-182) *Great Saiyaman Saga - Final Round (183-185) (only episodes 183-184 are part of the Other World Saga) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 195-199 are part of the Other World Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 5 (169-209) (only episodes 195-199 are part of the Other World Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Seven (195-219) (only episodes 195-199 are part of the Other World Saga) Episode list Dragon Ball Z (5 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of this saga were covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Trivia *Several characters make cameos in the crowds, including Robotoriyama, Ackman, Android 15 (with alternative colors) and Broly (with alternate colors). Gallery References Site Navigation it:Saga del Torneo delle Quattro Galassie ca:Saga del Gran Guerrer del Vent es:Saga de Majin Boo pt-br:Saga Grande Saiyaman fr:Saga du tournoi de l'au-delà Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Other World Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z